Two Roads
by MessesLock
Summary: Fma themes, Fma Brotherhood Characters and a few OC's. This universe takes place at the beginning of Harry's 5th year and just as Maes Hughes dies and will continue until the next gen. A few Oc's, note there will be character development (Alot). Yaoi Alert much late on. Severus/ OC, Harry/ Tom, Draco/Lan fan. The rest I will attempt to keep canon.


-Reading the best harry potter fanfiction ever. Tis a cross over yes... Howevers, it is worth it o -e [ s/8216647/1/Nowhere-is-Safe] - inspiration-

~Since the tragic yet dramatic death of Cedric Diggory, the minister for magic Cornelius fudge, decaying in mental health, denies all possibilities of the 'Dark Lord's' return. He abuses his power by manipulating the tabloids into persuading the public to think otherwise; 'Dumbledore is he daft or is he dangerous?' The wizarding world divides slowly as all faith is drawn from the 'boy-who-lived' changed to 'The boy who lies'. Alone, hurt and kept in the dark, Harry potter becomes furious with those around him.. as he is set on trial..he discovers more about himself then he would have ever done.

Alchemy is a long forgotten magic, wandless and frowned upon for it's taboo's and miss use in the past, it's only a legend of the golden transifigured stature of the blind man. Three famous alchemic researchers, both traveled from afar with a female companion who is all too familiar with the tides of war, disguised as weary travellers they sneak into the department of mysteries. There, their mission is to discover the secret behind Tom riddles warding of his spirit, to that avail they recover the prophesy of Harry James potter. To which they find, there is much more to fate than the single road set fourth by his oppressors...

Traveling from a distant world from a a slower time, their aging is uneefective and remain physically the same for decades...untainted by the glass of inception, they continue wondering for decades in both worlds to find a way of restoring their bodies to their original glory. Word reaches others of the identity of the three suspects, which attracts the attention of both friendly and unfriendly eyes. ~

"Human kind can not gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In those days we really believed that to be the world's one and only truth. But the world isn't perfect and the law is incomplete. Equivalent exchange doesn't encompass everything that goes on here, but I still choose to believe in its principle. That all things do come at a price. That there's an ebb and a flow, a cycle that the pain we went through did have a reward and that anyone who's determined and perseveres will get something of value in return, even if it's not what they expected. I don't think of equivalent exchange as a law of the world anymore. I think of it as a promise, between our destiny's, a promise that someday we'll see each other again."

*Mist, it rolled deep over the long green mountains, a still whisper carried through it. Mutterings of an old forgotten myth stretched back through the land, the jagged edges of a castle peered over the mist. A warm breeze from the west washed over the grass lifting slightly through the thick atmosphere. Summer was coming to an end and soon young, excited wizards and witches would appear enthusiastic, eager to rush through the large wooden doors. Although the tone set for another anticipated year of learning, that would not be the case...

The mist held a darker foreboding emotion that crept through the warm breeze, disguised and slithering, cold and uninvited. They, reminded of it further as shadows rushed like rags carried in the wind through the clouds, too quick to catch with the human eye but then a bolt of lightning from the repelling charm spell would reflect otherwise. They bounced back and forth around the shield looking for any crooks and cranks to sneak through. The events of the previous year remained echoing through the stone halls, events had taken shape which could not go unnoticed or unscathed. Still mourning at the first mauter of the war to come, there lay only anxiety and denial. Denial was poison.

As the mist carried so did the autumn clouds. Softly the wind blew through the long wirey beard of the old headmaster, who's eyes fixed in the distance in heavy thought (discouraging thoughts he might add). He frowned at the previous discussion with his companion Severus Snape, who paced back and forth behind him, breathing heavily as his long heavy robe scraped across the stone floor of the astronomy tower. The paper in his hands rustled loudly as the wind began to build up as the sinister clouds rolled unwelcome in their direction.*

Severus: Do you plan on attending this, hearing?

Dumbledore: Oh yes, I would have been leaving already if it had not been for-

Severus: Albus. You do realise what their arrival here means... don't you? Our discussion... was inevitable.

Dumbledore: As it so happens, I'm not entirely sure. It is my understanding, that alchemists have not been so common in these parts in these last sixty years, I do believe. Yes there has been the odd curious observer of it's theories, but rarely has there been three especially apparent famous youth's entering our domain. No I do believe there hasn't been a professional alchemist in our mists since Nicholas Flamel, I or yourself, Severus. *Severus, had a naturally, suspicious, nagging feeling that Dumbledore was deliberately cutting his sentences short.*

Severus: My alchemy is amateur in comparison to any 'professional'. Asides that... most conceive it to be a myth... for a reason. Many a dark wizard sort alchemy as an alternative... source of magic... it's dangerous to consider-

Dumbledore: Ah... that depends on the identity and allegiances of the three wizards. If they are agreeable, perhaps they can be put to good use. Perhaps, we might already be acquainted with them. I wonder...

*Snape paused in his trail, he sneered over the paper a quick sense of sudden ice clenched both their spines as a chilling gust of wind pushed forth another array of dark clouds*

Severus: Domentors.

Dumbledore: Apparently Romania's increased it's general population of dragons, some say it's due to the fascinating discoverers who have resided there for a decade or so...

Severus: Excuse me?

Dumbledore: Oh, did I say that aloud? Forgive me. *Snape shrugged, rolling his eyes with slight irritation (he was used to it, the old cook loved his mind games.) The headmaster simply turned to him smiling, usual twinkle in his sky blue eyes.* Now then, I think it's essential for me to prepare for this outing. I'll describe the details to you after the hearings.

Severus: Hearings?

Dumbledore: Oh yes, two of them. It turns out our Harry has been up to some rather mischievous, preoccupations during the holidays. Apparently he's being charged for under age magic, I persuaded Fudge to suspend his expulsion.

Severus: typical Potter-

Dumbledore: Not to worry Severus, it turns out a good old friend of mine's been keeping a close eye on the boy and his activities during the summer, she'll be a convincing eye witness to the event, I'm sure.

Severus: Event?

Dumbledore: Something about an attack of dementors in little Whinging * 'No need to raise an alarm for that, I'm sure...' Snape inwardly hissed.* I want to arrive there as early as possible in case Cornelius changes the time of the hearing, which is more likely in the current predicament. I'll expect you'll be going to the Order for a meeting.

Severus: Yes...Padfoot's called fourth a full house as it were... The dark lord is moving ever more quicker than expected. Most probably using the distraction by the ministry to lull the public into a false sense of security. Judging by the pairings of demonters attempting to evade here, he already has an abundance of dark magical creatures at his disposal... seams as if history is repeating itself.

Dumbledore: Indeed it is.*he answered mysteriously* Now then, I shall depart fourth, wish me luck.

Severus: I hardly think you'll need it... as much.

Dumbledore: Yes, well to keep the boy's curiosity balanced expect my avoidance unless fully necessary... I wish to discuss something with you fully later about the boy, you have the evidence to show at the meeting, I assume?

Severus: Yes...

Dumbledore: Alright, good evening Severus.

*With that the headmaster apperated into thin air with a all inspiring 'Pop', leaving the potion's master to himself lost in thought, his hands tied behind his back holding the folded daily prophet he winced slightly as the whether deteriorated, yes a great deal of change was underway, it was only a matter of time.*

(Two days before)

Banica: Ed. pssst!... ED. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaard.

*And with that, 'bang' went his auto mail arm, right on the metal frame of the flimsy shelves, the impact echoing loudly .'So much for "Secret" investigations.' he muttered under his breath.*

Alphonse: Hey ed! We found something, come check this out!

*he groaned arching backwards from the ladder, he was pretty high up. The amount of effort it took for him to climb and search through every individual shelf was a complete nightmare, to say the least. 'Still, it was kinda cool how these prophesy things were organised like books in a library... if only they were books'. Both his hands clamped down either side of the ladder as he pulled his legs to the side carefully but effortlessly sliding down the sides like nobody's business. Showing an utter lack of enthusiasm and complete frustration towards his brother and half sister.

Edward: You goofs had better found the right one this time. Do'ya realise how long it took to search through every prophesy? I don't even know how they managed to correctly organize these. It must have taken ages.

Banica: Quit ya whining. But yeah totally agree on that one... phew... I must have searched through at least a million of these shelves-

Edward: YOU must have searched through them?! You barely lifted a finger!

Alphonse: Brother, it's okay... She helped me search through the lower cases..

Banica: Yeah, the ones you couldn't reach.

Edward: WHAT WAS THAT. DID YOU JUST CALL ME MICRO-SHRIMP. AN INSECT, HUH?! YA KNOW YOUR TONE OF VOICE REALLY PISSES ME OFF-

Alphonse: Woaw brother, she didn't say that-

Banica: Will ya quit your shouting already?! I thought this was a stealth mission.

Edward: ME? SHOUTING! YOU WERE THE ONE SHOUTING!

*Alphonse sighed to himself watching the two bicker in the dimly lit cramped space. He crossed his gaunted metal arms together his eyes glanced over to his half sister. It had been more than a few days since their first meeting and already Ed and Banica were fighting like long lost twins.

Banica Armstrong Hohenheim; Van Hohenheim's illegitimate daughter, her mother is still unknown to them under unfortunate circumstances, although Banica never seamed to show interest in the matter. Their father fascinated her almost immediately prior introduction, he was rather distant even in person, unattached. Not that it worried her much it seamed, she herself was rather affectionate (when she wanted to be). Her venom was worse than her bite, one would comment.

She was raised quite well with a wealthy, well known and prosperous family on the outskirts of capital city. Trained with her adopted siblings from quite a young age. When she reached the respectable age of fourteen, She passed the military examinations and researched further as a aqua specialist, she became very known for her quick and deadly confrontations. So naturally, her state alchemist certification was passed with flying colours.

Although, matters began to take a turn for the worst; when Führer King Bradley, issued order 3066, sending State Alchemists to the front lines of the Ishavalian Eastern conflict, as human weapons. It was an extermination process after seven long years of chaos over, in a matter months.

Her war experience hadn't been taken for the better, as she developed a rough exterior, despite the chilling aniticpation of her approach, her eyes burned constantly with an unnatureal fury, finding it hard to trust even the slightest movement. For that, she was constantly vigalent and it showed. 'Shell shock'. But there was much more to her fury than the idignity of violance, her eyes showed a harsher reality... coldness.

With Banica's, sly nature and outstanding performances on the field, she exceeded glamoursly climbing her way up the ranks from; Major Banica Armstrong the Silver Venom Alchemist, to; Brigadier- general Hohenhiem Silver venom, in a matter of weeks. Her advantageous advancement could only be described as 'beastly'. As she was considered the most dangerous foot solider/ alchemist in her squadron.

Her specialty, was that of quickly sprayed poison, with the ignition of certain fluids the deaths of those who breathed in the vapors would die in an instant. She was quick, agile, resourceful but not quite observant as some. But that didn't mean she didn't see what she had done. The guilt never slowed her pace, in fact she encouraged others to think on their feet. After consulting Edward on the effects of using her method of quick transmutation, she informed us of the basic principles of her specialist area:

"Water alchemy, as you can imagine is pretty complex to master without a transmutation circle, but not impossible. It's like, finding water in the desert, all you have to do is to exchange the material around the source causing a muteral affect."

Alphonse, had quickly picked up on this theory, much to Edward's irritation. His stubborn nature couldn't quite push itself around understanding the basics of water alchemy, despite his brilliance. A child prodigy much a like. She was only two years older than Edward, slightly taller too (not by much edward noted). With long vibrant curly silvery blond hair with bleached white strands glimmering through her roots and a body that even Winrey often scoffed at, it would probably break the space time continuum to say she was unattractive.

She was impeccably bright too; like Edward, the two could be twins in a way with their short tempers and their observation skills. Most of the time...*

Edward: AND ANOTHER THING-

*foot steps*

Banica: Wait...*She pushed her finger to the short blond* can you hear that?

Alphonse: oh no...

Edward: Well isn't that fantastic! We've been discovered, no thanks to Venom Bite's shouting!

Banica: My Shouting?!

Alphonse: Look you guys I really think we outta- *he whispered attempting to show an example*

Edward: Yeah YOUR shouting! I'm surprised the whole ministry hasn't discovered us yet with your constant need for attention miss 'I'm so perfect, look at me with my pretty long blonde hair and a voice to die for' *his attempt at a feminine voice was amusing, but could only opened up a million mocking responses*

Banica: rrrrgghh your so obnoxious!

Edward: HAH! Couldn't think of a good comeback? guess I'm just too wity for your small brain to comprehend.

alphonse: you guys-

Banica: Oh I had a comeback, I was just too frustrated to lower my domineer to your level mr 'I'm so tough, I can repell the killing curse with my girly pony tail.'

Edward: GIRLY?!

Alphonse: YOU GUYS!

Edward and banica: WHAT?!

Alphonse: I really think we should get out of here! I have a bad feeling that those foot steps are getting closer!

Edward: Kay, don't panic. Al, you have the right prophesy right?

Alphonse: Aparecium

*He whispered at the tip of his wand and rechecked the label attached to the orange sized see through whispering sphere in his armour gauntlet. He turned the paper slightly, the lettering smeared just reading 'Harry James Potter' He squinted and quickly nodded to her in response. It lay loosely in his hand as he swaped the decoy nervously around ready to run for it.*

Edward: Alright, keep it in your armour... we just need to slowly exit the same we came in- OH great! the door's moved!

Alphonse: Now what do we do?!

Banica: Nox.

*Banica waved her wand carefully pulling her brother's down ducking quickly behind the shelves, watching closely for any approaching figures. Suddenly it was complete darkness, a build up of breathing edmited from the two fleshed beings now hiding cramped frozen beside alphonse's who's eyes shone in the darkness along with swirling prophesies*

Edward: Any plans? *he whispered edging beside his sister*

Banica: Nope. Not one.

Edward: Wodya mean you don't have a plan?! *he, raised the volume his whisper slightly, agitating the witch.*

Banica: I mean I have a plan, I just don't know what it is. *she in turn raised an eye brow*

Edward: That didn't even make any sense.

Banica: Sarcasm must be a foreign concept for you.

Edward: Hah! Says you miss I-can't-focus-for-more-than-two-secondstops!

Banica: oh my gosh! speaking of focusing... Al, did you remember to replace the decoy?

Alphonse: uhhhh... aAaaaaauuuu *The metal armour behind them began to shake all too noticably in realisation, all three of them muttered a low sounding screach in panic. As he helf both orbs in his gauntlets*

Banica and Edward: Aaaalll! *they said in a hissed whisper*

Alphonse: I-I'm sorry Okay! It's hard to remember stuff with you guys arguing, all the time!

*They were directly across from where the prophesy was originally placed and the footsteps had now carried an identity with it. A tall middle aged man with simple pladed clothing and short curly light red hair scanned squinted around the room ilse in a stare of frenzy after hearing the ariased voiced only moments before.*

Authur weasly: Lumos...

Banica: Great...an aurorer...

Alphonse: He looks kinda nice...

Edward: heh, might as well be military underdog with that look and attitude...seams kinda timid if you ask me.

Auther: Aparecia!

*Alphonse and Edward both flinched back in a dramatic fashion, Hohenhiem merely began to stand slowly, composing herself and brushing down her coat, keeping back the crinkles as formality. Arthur's wand at the ready in threatening stance, composing a harsh expression until he noticed ... he lowered his wand in realization that they were just...kids, no older than his own...except for perhaps the taller one in a suit of armor beside them. Who, to his own magical being, felt outplace and unnatural.*

Arthur: What the Devil, are you three down doing here?

Alphonse: uhhh...

*Arthur glared intensely into the red glints of the armor's eyes.*

Edward: Well you caught us, *he laughed nervously* we were just looking for something and we found it so we shall be on our way-

Moody: Oh, leaving so soon were we?

*A taller more sinister leaned figure thumped behind them them, tapping down on the tiled flooring with his bulky walking staff, his own wand pointed directly at the back of Alphonse's helmet. He was just as tall, if not taller than the suit of armour, his eye twitched in odd directions searching for any other intruders.

The two brothers rose their hands in surrender as Banica simply continued her curious observation of the new presense. They were caught. Which was not the first time, it was a surprise they managed to even infiltrate the department of mysteries without even being noticed until now.*

Edward: You could say that.. look we don't mean any trouble, we were just looking-

Moody: Silence! You! in the armour!

Alphonse: uhhh...

Moody: Yeah you! Take off the helmet, let me get a good look at ya. So I can see the whites ov' ya eyes.

Alphonse: I-I-I-I I can't take it off...It uhhhhhhh...

Banica: He can't take it of, sir. *she replied in an ill manner*

Moody: Oh? and why is that?!

Edward: Because he can't okay?! Can'tya just book us and leave my brother alone?!

Authur: Brother?

Edward: Yeah, not that it's any of your business but he's my younger brother!

Alphonse: ahuuuuuh

Moody: Well, arn't you a little short to be his older brother?

Edward: WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT, YOU HAVE TO USE A MAGNIFYING GLASS TO SEE HIS PUNY WHIMPY BODAAAAH!?

*The sudden movement of Edward's rage even took Hohenhiem by surprise and she pushed him back from the front, hands firm on his shoulders. Alphonse helf him still from the back attempting to trap his wailing arms.*

Banica: It's okay Ed, you can't help it-

Alphonse: brother calm down it's okay! They didn't mean to offend-

Edward: I'M NOT A PIP-SQUEAK, YOU ONE EYED FREAK-

Moody: ENOUGH.

*Edward paused, grunting, even flushing in embarrassment, realizing he'd lost his temper in the worst circumstance and per usual. Arthur eyed Moody curiously, as if surprised at him being there...*

Arthur: Excuse us for one moment, children. Moody, I need a word with my...colleague.

*Banica raised an eye brow with suspicion, before the three of them huddled up as the two wizards whispered in the background*

Banica: Hey Ed. You know that little voice that tells me people to quit when they're ahead? YOU DON'T HAVE ONE.

Edward: HEY, Don't blame me! It was your plan to come here in the first place!

Banica: NO, it was YOUR plan, mr "Just follow me, I got this."! If, perhaps you raised yourself to our level every once in a while-

Alphonse: Uhh... you guys...This isn't really helping the situation, at all.

Edward: Al's right. From now on, we need to focus.

Banica: Oh. okaaay, thank you Ed! I didn't know what we were supposed to be doing, I thought we just prancing around looking for daisies. I had no IDEA we came here on a serious stealth mission! Thank Merlin, for your ever perceptive wisdom.

Edward: Well, at least I was looking properly! and YELP-

Moody: Who are you, What are your names? QUICKLY.

*They're heads moved drastically towards each other. Edward recovering from his uncharacteristic whelp, which only ever reered it's ugly head when Winrey threw her ranch at him. He had to rub his head just thinkin about it.*

Alphonse: M-My name is Alphonse. A-Alphonse Elric.

Edward: Edward *he sighed* Edward Elric

Banica: Banica Hohenheim. I'm their half sister.

Moody: Indeed. What do you think Weasley? *He suddenly snapped. Banica raised an eye brow in interest, Weasley was an old family name. 'Ooo. A pureblood'.*

Arthur: Not entirely threatening are they? Are you three of age?

Edward: Heh, in way we kinda are, but definitely not. She's our guardian in your laws.

Moody: State your ages. Then pass me your wands.

Banica: Seventeen. *She Sighed, holding out the dogwood wand, 10 and half inches, Dragon Heartstring. Pretty delicate in Moody's grasp. The wood was dark, handsome...curled in ones grip. She was rather fond of it, even though she hardly needed it.*

Moody: Prior Incantato

*Her past spell was only nox just moments before. Not much he could do to accuse her of, she smirked.*

Alphonse: f-fourteen... *he held out the gauntlet with his unicorn haired seven inched wand loosely gripped and barely used*

Moody: Under age magic. And you. "Older* Elric.

Edward: It's Ed' and I'm Fifteen, I don't use a wand. *He almost snarled with lack of contempt*

Auther: Unusual..

Moody: Oh, and why is that? If your under age brother uses magic, why don't you? As a matter of fact, What institute did you learn to use magic? *he pointed back to Alphonse, noting their accents...*

Edward: At Hogwarts. Where else?

Arthur: You do realize it's strictly forbidden for under age wizards to use magic outside of school?

Banica: Yeah well. Like we said. They're technically not under age... You have Al's wand. You guys are ministry officials, surely you can detect his age?

*Moody saw the valid point...but in reading the wand as an ex aurer he couldn't see really see much into it. Glancing up to the Blonde, who's eyes danced with a dare, he could practically feel the sheer arrogance radiating off of her- no... wait...*

Moody: Impossible. Your wands must be faulting, clearly broken at the core...

Arthur: Why? What did it say?

Moody: According to this madness it says they're at least, several decades old!

Auther: That is impossible. Unless they're using glamour...

Moody: No. I would have been able to sense their transformation magic... Which can only mean...YOU. ALPHONSE. REMOVE THE HELMET. NOW!

Edward: Do as he says Al... careful buddy?

Alphonse: uuhhh... I - uhh... Okay but please, don't do anything drastic...

*Alphonse slowly reached his gaulets round the back of his helmet and lifted it slowly forward, Moody pointed his wand threateningly towards him, confused. Alphonse lowered his body slightly to their eyes view...as he pulled off the helmet revealing only a shallow dark empty suit of armour. The men stood back first, assessing, then slowly lowering their wands into the dark shell, they discovered only emptyness. Arthur's brow began to knit together in obvious, deep thought 'Oh, lovely. A gryffindork.' Hohenhiem grimaced. Whilst Moody analysed it further, pointing to the blood seal with the tip of wand, his features indifferent 'Ravenclaw'. Alphonse pulled back a bit*

Moody: You! EXPLAIN THIS!

Alphonse: It's kind of a long story... *His young voice echoed from out the the shell. Moody's eye was turning like a broken clog, eyeing every molecule of the empty suit.*

Arthur: Well, we have plenty of time on our hands children. Tell us, what kind of dark magic did you use to make your body disappear? *'Ha, my theory proven correct. Definitely a Grffindore. "Dark magic" indeed' She mentally huffed.*

Alphonse: uhhh. Well... it's not really "magic".

Edward: If only it were that simple.

*Edward stood back from the man's wand and pulled along side Alphonse taking away his long red jacket, revealing his automail arm*

Edward: He's not the only one with the metal body, anyway.

Alphonse: B-brother...

Moody: hmgph...*he grunted* And What about you girl?! Hohenheim? Any metal limbs?

Banica: Not that I know of. Unless you count half my arm as full limb. *She pulled back her sleeve nonchalant, revealing silvery plates which concealed turning clogs and metal jigs which spun and clicked rather loudly when not under pressure from her clothing. Arthur's already knitted brow, tightened as he glanced over the etched in details which appeared to be a form of runes and something he couldn't quite identify. Noticing his gwarking Hohenhiem pushed her sleeve over it, eyes narrowing at the red head.*

Moody: Right, you three. Come. Let's see, what the other's have to make of this "alchemy" business. We sensed you entering in case your wondering... Don't think you came unnoticed.

Alphonse: HA! See, I told you!

Edward: Well, Hohenhiem's attention seeking, didn't help!

Banica: Pardon me for paying attention, short ass.

Edward: SAY THAT AGAIN, VENOMOUS WENCH!

Banica: SHORT. ARSE.

Edward: SNAKE HIDE.

Banica: Childish-

Moody: SILENCE YOU ANNOYING HALF PINTS!

Harry's POV:

'- Dear Mr. Potter.

The Ministry has received intelligence

that at 6:23 this evening…you performed the Patronus Charm

in the presence of a Muggle. As a clear violation…of the Decree for the Reasonable

Restriction of Underage Sorcery…you are hereby expelled…from Hogwarts School

of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hoping you are well, Mafalda Hopkirk.'

*With that, Harry only heavily bashed his fists against the cheap wooden doors of "Dudies second wardrobe". It shook more then his nervous to say the least as Hedwig's cage beside shaked slight awaking the soft white owl from his peace, along with it fell the picture of Harry's parents, with a subtle but acknowledgeable crash. Harry in realisation lent down to pick up the now slightly cracked frame and grimaced..*

Harry: Sorry, Hedwig...

*Hsighed deeply with anguish, a wash of solace almost knocked out his senses completely as he fell back onto the bed...He was exhausted... frustrated and on the brink of crashing down altogether, until all went black. A dark dream possessed his thoughts, he rattled uncomfortable in a full sense of hopelessness...*

*Harry's eyes snapped open, he felt every inch of his body re animate as a sinister clicking reintroduced him back to his senses. He swung his arm to his desk unfolding his glasses quickly, sensing danger he grabbed his wand and pulled himself away from the bed, he edged closer to the door in caution as the key began to turn. Then quite suddenly the door swung back edmiting a bright light, he stammered back squinting. Hedwig squealed in his cage.*

A voice whispering : Very clean, these muggles..

Moody: Tonk's, for God's sake!

Tonks: Unnatural...

*Harry pulled back, noticing the light emitting from the stranger's wand he still felt a sence of comfort in seeing their wonderious curiocity in the muggle household, but also feeling security at the slight optimism shining from Moody's cranky voice, their presence was welcoming.*

Harry: Professor Moody... What are you doing here?

Moody: Rescuing you of course.

*a reassuring smile swept both the woman's and Harry's face as he pulled himself towards them, a hand soon welcomed his as the female grabbed and shook kindly*

Tonks: Tonks.

Harry: uhhh... Hi. Harry-

Tonks: Absolute pleasure to finally meet you.

Moody: As necessary as these introductions are, you can get to know each other later. Right now we need to get the hell outta here. Your things are organised, I presume?!

*Harry barely had time to nod before he felt Moody's large hand push on the back of his shoulder pad almost colliding with Kingsly as he stepped aside smiling reassuringly as the other's followed behind as Moody stayed behind shortly to sort of Harry's things quickly. They walked briskly down the stairs when Moody pushed past them opening the front door as his eye shook in all directions*

Harry: But where are we going? The letter said I've been expelled from Hogwarts-

Moody: Well you haven't bin'. Not yet. *he flinched his neck back addressing the person behind him* Kingsley. You take point.

*Harry felt a need to argue...*

Harry: But the letter said…

*they all walked to the pavement in a straight line..*

Kingsley: Dumbledore persuaded the minister to suspend your expulsion…pending a formal hearing.

Harry: A hearing?

Kingsley: uhuh.

Tonks: Don't worry harry. We'll explain everything when we get back to headquarters.

Moody: SHHH! Not here, Nymphadora.

Tonks: Don't. call. me. Nymphadora. *She scowled towards moody, her purple highlighted hair turned red until she shook her hair back to it's orginal shade as Moody bashed down on the pavement with his walking stick.*

Moody: Stay in formation, everyone. Don't break ranks if one of us is killed.

*A sudden lift from the pavement as they mounted their brooms, and full speed through they took off over little Winging into the Night sky of London, flying full speed like a flock of geese over the muggle city. They soon dropped below almost diving into the river Ten's, moody lead the formation while he other two wizards kept the younger ones in the flanks. Harry flinched slightly as the came close to colliding into the side of a bridge before reforming Tonks gave Harry a egging on look as they came close to flying into bout. He almost drew back in shock then pulled to the side smiling at his own manoeuvre before long they they took off from the water into the night sky flying over a few more blocks of streets, until Moody raised his hand to the air to slow down the hastened flight as they lowered down to closed in park. Leading the way again as he bashed his walking staff back into the ground the broom sticks disappeared, Harry blinked back felt his grasp weaken the tremble from their dangerous flight. They came close together again moving behind Moody as they all cautioned their movement*

Moody: C'mon. *he whispered gesturing his arm*

*Their gazes moving back in fourth in preparation. Moody's gaze was full on straight to the houses in front of him, Harry's gaze searched until Moody briskly tapped his staff into the ground four times, the muggle houses Began to tremble and shake as if an earthquake erupted from Moody's staff. The houses began to shift to the side, Harry noted the trembling glass but noticed inside the Muggle's complete lack of response. The houses pulled to the side as if folded like paper as another house began to reveal from the pipe line. The boy's jaw dropped in amazement. he turned to see if any one else was reacting, Tonks mearly grinned at his bewilderment. The window's pulled themselves reshaping their place and soon a balcony popped from the movement. Harry guffed and smiled until it all clicked into place. The only thought in his mind..' Gods...I love magic...' . Moody looked to him smiling*

Moody: In ya go son.

*The door creaked, open as Harry cautioned his walk still taking in the splendour he just witnessed he heard arased voices coming from the room ahead. He gazed around the darkened atmosphere of the corridor. He felt a certain trance of the black door down the corridor before broken by Moody tapping his walking stick to his shoulder pushing him aside. The other's followed behind him lastly tonks walked past him giving a reasuing yet flirtatious wink towards the boy, he smiled modestly behind her, looking into the now open door as Tonks tripped over Moody's walking stick as they all pushed through the door.*

The order's POV:

*He groaned towards Tonks as she pulled aside cringing before Mr's weasley noticed the stare and sudden silence*

Molly: Huhehe... Harry... *she closed the door behind her*

*The other's looked around at each other, their discussion was momentarily disrupted, understandably. Moody crossed his arms as his eye scanned over the faces of the order now repositioning themselves around the dinning room table. Noticing Auther's eye lock he nodded briskley before Molly re-entered the room.*

Moody: I see we have a full house tonight.

Sirius: Flight over alright?

Tonks: Yeah, that boy is a natural at flying.

Serius: Heh, he doesn't take after James for nothing...

Moody: Indeed. Now then, I don't want to waste a moment of discussion. What are going to do about these Alchemists.

*The room sterned cold... From Volidmort to Alchemists...something they weren't particularly looking forward to discussing.*

Sirius: That depends, on whether or not we can trust Hohenheim's choice.

Tonks: Which choice?

Lupin: Inle is perfectly capable of Loyalty towards us Padfoot...

Moody: Inle? What the devil, you know-

Sirius: Loyality?! Ha! Inle is anything but Hufflepuff. Need I remind you of the "pine-tree" inncodent.

*Lupin inwardly curled himself into a ball at the thought. Not a pleasant memory to be reintroduced*

Doge: If I'm not mistaken...(forgive me for intruding) The eldest of the sibling's...Miss Hohenheim "Inle" as you call her, is Harry Potter's Godmother?

Sirius: Yes. She was.

Minvera: What about the younger one? *changing the conversation, at the sudden silence.*

Molly: Younger?

Kingsley: Yes, did you say there was another, Alphonse Elric in a tall suit of armour...

Lupin: Not much change to them then?

Arthur: According to your details. Non. Non at all...

Vance: and where are they now?

Banica: Oh, Around.

*A sudden jump from their seats as they turned drastically to the closed door not even opened *

Moody: What in the blazes?!-

Edward: Just thought we'd join the party.

Alphonse: Uhh... Can someone get me outta here?!

*A look of absalute bewilderment was all she recieved.*

Banica: Well, don't get up all, at once.

*She exclaimed rolling her eyes 'Bloody Gryffindors' as snapped her finger's to remove the wooden frame, visible chalk cording into the cracks of the plastered walls glowed a stricking pale blue, as a sudden pile of armour fell from a store broom cupboard... Ed sighed bending down picking up the jambled pieces of Alphonse's suit*

Moody: YOU, How did you get he-

Banica: Magic. *she frailed her arms in an exhagerated fashion. Sirius rolled his eyes at the impassive sarcasm*

Kingsley: ENOUGH! how the bog ears did-

Edward: Good ol' Padfoot invited us. We were just hidin' in the back and got bored-

Sirius: More of an obligation than an invitation. And I told you to wait-

Banica: Aww do we shame you that much, Padfoot-

Edward: Hey, he has no problem with Al and I-

Banica: Oh I know...Raven-stork, as soon as any misfortunes become them everything is automatically a Slytherin's fault.

Edward: Watch who your callin' a stork, Venom bite!

Authur: You're a Slytherin? *she smirked to padfoot crossing her legs*

Sirius: Unfortunately...

*The silvery blonde winked in pride crossing her arms slightly over her chest as she stood beside Moody, watching Edward struggle to reasemble the broken down Alphonse. Amused by the reaction of the others in the room. Until she caught a pair of dark obsidian eyes. 'Focused and compassionate as always.' as far as mental conversations went, their's was not one you would expect.*

_Severus. _

_Hohenhiem. _

_Pray, tell me; how long have you-_

_Been away? *she blinked* A while._

_I gathered. _

_Did you now?_

*It appeared that they had attracted quite the audience, as members of the order stared at the pair dumbfounded as they were quite content in their own conversation to realise they were being watched.*

_Don't give me that look, whirlwind. _

_Look?_

*Her visible eye roll acturaly caused a gathering gasp, as Severus Snape let loose a genuin smile. The others looked at him as fi he sprouted a second head.*

Alphonse: Brother! Wrong arm!

Edward: Oops. Sorry Al.

Tonks: Let me help...

Edward: Thanks nymph.

Tonks: What did I say about calling me that?!

Alphonse: Brother...

Edward: What? It suits her attitude, it's kinda cute.

*Tonks felt her cheeks heat up slightly, she couldn't help but grin at the familiarity of the conversation.. they had only met briefly once before when she was a child, but it left a big enough impact on her to imprint onto her memory...Severus cut into the conversation, speaking aloud after their silent exchange.*

Snape: You... were perfectly capable of... fighting off...the dark lord... if he were to.. approach you.

Banica: You know...We don't like to burst into battle without a heads up on the situation Severus. keep your enemies closer than your friend's right? *She snided to him but then felt her body freeze from his icy glare of unamusment. She could only grin at his attempt of making her feel any less comfortable by his presence.*

_Just like old times._

Edward: Guess your angsting ways haven't quite ended huh buddy?

*The room edmited a small comforting giggle at Snape's expense, he ignored them contiuning his eye lock fixed on Banica's strong gaze. She felt her cheeks begin to warm with a familuar feeling.*

Edward: Well, looks like you all showed up. What a coinkydink. Bans, pay up!

Banica: Afraid not, you shall not receive a single knut, Dumbledore didn't show! *she broke her contact, mentally thanking Edward for the distraction, school her features to a teasing smile*

Edward: WHA-

Lupin: As entertaining as your bickering has always been... May I ask, what are your intentions now your back?

*The three turned to the unamused expressions of the order circling around the cramped around the dark table. Banica sighed pushing her arms together in defense flicked loose hair from falling into her eyes.*

Banica: Same as always.

*A deep consoled silence stung the atmosphere into an awkward sensation.. Most of them knew the three alchemist's from their youth's in Hogwarts... The other's muttered amoungst each other in hopeless confusion. Most had been pre briefed on the physical appearance of the children...but non knew the consequences or the direct situation...*

Abeforth: How long have you been here now? *An old voice errupted the mutterings*

Edward: About sixty or seventy years by your time. We kinda keep switching back and forth...we haven't had contact from the others for at least three years now, but they'll show up soon enough.

Mcgonnical: And where have you been precisely, these past couple years?

Banica: Our order sent us to Romania, parts of europe.. Not just wizarding society. Mainly researching...collecting materials. *she said in bored tone, flicking her hair away from her face, sneering at the Lion.*

Alphonse: We were trying to find a way to test Human bonds to the electrical energy of Alchemy...

Edward: In other words, we discovered a way to tell who has the ability to transmutate.

Macgonial: It's selective? *Honenheim supressed an eye roll*

Banica: Maybe, from what we can clarify... some are born with the mental capacity to understand it. Some are not, curiously. *Grim expressions passed from Sirius to Lupin, attempting not to snort in retort*

Edward: Hey, we're not entirely all powerful, there are still prejudices from Non alchemic folks in or home world... That's what the military's for, we keep order and the priority of the people always comes first. Even though some would call us "Military Dogs'... no jealousy necessary-

Moody: Arn't you a little too young to be, soldiers?

Edward: Arn't you a little to flimsy to be fightin' dark wiza-

Lupin: SPEAKING of priorities, now that you have returned with this new found research of yours... what exactly do you wish to make of it?

Banica: I'm here to protect, of what is left of our family. My brothers and my God son are MY top priorities, their's reside on the other side of the gate, which can only be achieved via sacrifice. Now I seriously doubt anyone would be willing to create another philospher's stone.

Edward: WHAT DO YOU MEAN ANOTHER? *everyone tensed*

Alphonse: You mean someone else attempted creating the stone?!

Edward: WAS IS IT TO-

Banica: RELAX...RAVINGSTONE! sheesh. It was Nick's old one! The one Father made back then-

*A groan and sigh of relief edmited from the armour and the young blonde, who's hair still stood on end*

Edward: Crimeny Venom-bite. You scared the life outta me!

Order member: Why is that something to arise an alarm for?!

Edward: Cause creating an alchemist stone is a taboo! Just as human... transmutation...

Kingsley: Why? What does it require?

Alphonse: Human sacrfices. *short gasps*

Edward: Thousands. Their souls sacrificed for the elixir of power, frozen in stone.

*A deathly silence struck the table in realisation of Harry's previous encounter with the stone.. some pulled in closer with interest...other's who were aware kept eye contact with the distant sibling to the corner of the room. Her eye fixed on Severus. He grimaced at her appeal. He kept to himself, curling his arms, hiding behind his coal dark hair, secluding himself in his mind lake. He wasn't going to allow this to ensue again. He was not her target. He wasn't going to fall for it, Yet there she was, staring at him. Toying with him. What she wanted he never quite understood... her eyes simply seeped with violance but that gaze...expressed..yearning.*

Alphonse: Back home, it's been attempted more than once... countries, just disappeared over night..After we discovered our father's notes, we thought it would help us get our bodies back...

Moody: Is that what happened to you?! HUH? HOW MANY LIVES DID YOU TAKE?!

Macgonigal: Alstor-

Alphonse: NO! We would never do that! not ever!

Abeforth: You children attempted the other taboo... Didn't you?

Edward: how'd you?...

Abeforth: Albus, told me. Not everyone here knows the full extent of the story, if you're not already fully aware. It may have been a good couple of decades since your last little session, but I recall the alchemist handbook's warning...I may not have been apart of your little... group as a child...But we're still brothers.

Edward: Abe'...it's been sixty years... You know we had nothing to do with-

*Abeforth bought up an arm to silence further discussion...Edward sighed in despair as Moody intterupted.*

Moody: And what taboo was that? HUH?

Abefourth: It's not so simple to explain-

Moody: NO! What Happened To these children! I WANT TO KNOW. RIGHT NOW!

Lupin: Alastor, that's enough! You wouldn't understand-

Moody: Try me. It was my job to think as dark wizards do. What ever these children did was a-

Alphonse: We just wanted to see our mother smile again... *There was an array of emotion in this pause. Quite the dramatic pause and all, Hohenhiem noted all the expressive crinkles from the obvious Gryffindor members in the room, some of them slower then others, taking longer to piece it together. She'd laugh, but quite frankly this was a rather serious matter.*

Molly: What do mean by that, dear?

Abeforth: They attempted to bring their mother back to life.

*'Ah, there it is.' Their faces exclaimed pity, a lack of understanding and ooo... what is this? Contempt.' I say.'*

Arthur: How, That's not possible?!

Molly: How old were you my dears? When you did this? *listening to Alphonse speak, she came to realisation... as to Edward's age who was not much than a year older than his brother... had already developed a teenage voice...while Alphonse remained ungenderfied and high pitched.*

Banica: Edward, was Ten years of age.

*Molly covered her mouth in grimace...she held one hand onto her husband's shoulder as he frowned to them sympathetically.. as the others did.. .Edward snarled. Banica had to keep herself from venomising, she bit her tongue snarling her dissaproval. *

Edward: Don't pity us. This was our sin and our sin alone! It's impossible to bring back someone from the dead, Once they're dead THEY'RE DEAD! *bangs fists on the table* we learned that the hard way.

*A surprised yet sterdy voice appeared from behind Ed...'I like this man. Harsh, but to the point'. *

Moody: How exactly...did you come by loosing your bodies... in this attempt?

*Edward pulled back from the table looking behind him. he close his eyes and sneered to the ground before pulling away at his long red coat revealing his lone metal limb. The other's eyes peeled, studying his arm as if it sproutd from thin air.*

Edward: Human Transmutation.

Alphonse: Alchemy is a science. It follows one principle which all life follows-

Banica: One cannot can not gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain something of equal value must be lost.*she continued monotoned. finding their reactions humerous she simply brushed aside her annoyance. Looking up to her fellow Slytherin, she noticed he to showed a lack of content at their slow understanding.*

_They never quite change, these adorible kitties.. _

_Yes. It's rather unlikly that they ever will. _

_Although, I do like the badger. What was her name? Nymph? _

_Nymphadora. Padfoot's cousin. _

_Really? *_She raised her eye brow in genuin intregue*

Alphonse: The cost of a human soul is priceless. There is nothing of equal value that can be given in return for one already lost. We learned that the hard way.

*Severus Grimaced back the bitter truth was not so sweet in his perspective, listening to the young Hufflepuff . His hand gently wrapped around the thigh of his cloak. Noticing Banica brace her arm in a simular notion as she stepped forward to speak, calmly evaluating.*

Banica: An alchemist can make newly sawn seeds turn into a loaf of bread...or freshwater appear in desert..But a life cannot be created or recreated... it is neither excitant or non- existent...therefor it cannot be obtained by any means of earthly value. Alchemy has been attempted here...and there, as you can understand...have been great consequences... mainly for the individual however.

_An astute explanation..._

_One can only hope shed little light on a grim topic. _

_Rather missleading, ever the more cunning are we not? _

_Flatering will get you no where, Severus. *_Grins*

Edward: At the time, we thought by collecting all the chemical compounds which make up the human tissue, we could re construct our mother's body... As for dna, we gave drops of our blood.

Arthur: Muggle science...

*Edward inwardly sighed and nodded roughly before continuing his explanation as basically as he could..*

Edward: But it wasn't enough. What ever happened, failure to produce or whatever...the transmutation ring began to glow dark red, a sudden rush of gravity began to pull us into the circle...It took Al away first...And I was pulled in soon after... I woke up alone outside this great stone door, the surrounding's were white, never ending and only occupied by myself, this door and one other being...

Edward: When I addressed it, it simply stated that he has many names and identities... but his main name... 'Truth...'

*Hohenhiem, Severus and Alphonse felt the discomfort radiating off of Edward, they recalled the cold of that endless space... the confusion and utter betrayal of the one that called itself "God", Severus's dark obsidain eyes glanced around at the other members of the order, all looking utterly confused, he rolled them and heard the obvious clearing of Banica's throat in compliance for Edward to continue.*

Edward: Anyway... So this creature told me... that this gate was the 'The gate of truth' and that all the answers to everything, was through this big stone door. So I went through...I don't remember what happened much after that...I just remember ... being pulled out after recieving so much information but enough to compelte my theories. But then... when I left all I could feel was pain. And alot of it.

*Moody listened intentionally leaning on his staff in full attention. Banica stared at her own Automail Wrist and hand, which curled unnoticeable around her flesh. Severus grasped tighter around his thigh descreetly, terrfied as the memories of that day came rushing through. *

Edward: It took most of my leg in a form of exchange and I came back... alone..*his palm slapped down onto the metal of leg, clanging from under his trousers...* bleeding, I woke up back in reality...I-I thought- *He began to remelbe slightly, holding onto the woden table as if in sudden agony.* I thought It would'a worked... I thought it would bring mother back... but what we bought back...wasnt-... It wasn't her. **It wasn't even human. **

We failed...I-I- I failed. *He was shaking alot more now, on the verge of tears as everything came rushing back through his mind* The cost of a failed human transmutation was enormous...I... I had nothing... Nothing to- I- I- I couldn't... I couldn't let it take my brother to- I couldn't. He was the only person I had left! I had nothing left to loose! Nothing! *He punched the table* So attached his soul... to the armour... and as toll...I lost...I lost my arm. He was my little brother... I couldn't let him- I couldn't bare- My little brother

*As Edward began to break down, Molly walked briskly over to the boy and pulled him close to her, as if comforting one of her own children.*

Abefourth: You brave... Brave boys... You brave, foolish boys...

Alphonse: Brother...

Arthur: Well...just when you thought you'd suffer enough...

Molly: Where were you? when all this happened? *she said in full frustration...it was clear she felt the eldest had responsiblity over the youngest. Hohenhiem felt suddenly defiant...'How dare she blame me!?' Schooling her features she responded coldly.*

Banica: I hadn't met them yet. I was bought up in a different location, trained along side another I call my brother..Alex Louis Armstrong. I was once known as Major Armstrong, the Silver venom alchemist. Edward, was rewarded despite the hell he'd been through. HE recieved with great honour his state certification his title the Full metal alchemist. State Alchemists are well paid and a rare commodity! Powerful. One cannot gain without sacrficing, he just had to learn the hard way.

Sirius: The idealistic Slytherin... *he said harshly*

Banica: And Proud! My Brothers wellfare has and always will be my full priority! I will obtain what ever knowledge necessary, whether dark or forbidden, to make up for their missfortune.

Lupin: No matter the costs...correct?

Banica: Equilivent exchange, Gryffindor.

Edward: Ya'know sis, if it weren't for that over easy eagerness to be resourceful and harsh, you'd also be a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw like myself.

Banica: *she scoffed* And let down the blood line? You also would be Slytherin or Gryffindor if it weren't for your bookish ways-

Edward: pfft, Oh I'm sorry, but what house was Malfoy, in again?

Banica: Ravenclaw. *she sniffed*

*He grimaced to Hohenhiem who's back was now fully turned to the crowd now upright in their places aound the dinning room table*

Banica: And to Which "pure blooded" family was he eventually, assigned to?

*There was a hesitation in the room, uncomfortable fidgeting... they obviously knew alot about family blood line as far as relations were illustrated*

Arthur: Lestrange...

*Edward jumped almost sternly from his seat looking towards alphonse who also looked to him with great shock... Banica held back a little... almost tumbling onto abefourth...*

Edward and Alphonse: HAHAHAH!

Kid's pov:

Harry: But why would he keep me in the dark? Maybe I could help. I'm the one who saw Voldemort return, I was the one who fought him, I was the one who saw Cedric Diggory get killed. *A sudden jump from behind*

George: Harry.

Fred: Thought we heard your dulcet tones.

- Don't bottle it up, though. Let it out.

- If you're all done shouting-

Fred: Do you wanna hear something a little more interesting?

male voice: YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS!

A group of voices and slutters: Will you pike down!

Male voice: No, wait...I remember now, she had cool hair, hysterical laugh.

male voice: HA! that's the one, your cousin right Padfoot?

Sirius: yes...

Ron: Why do I get the feeling that they are talking about, Pure-bloods?

Harry: Who's talking exactly?Are they part of the order? *He looked up and around to the others who also appeared oblivious*

other male voice: HA! well at least the Malfoy's can evaluate their rightful line-

young male voice: It's not that simple...they only married into it... unless their son marries and reproduces further then they'll always remain Half blooded.

Other male voice: Well Lestrange isn't-

Ron: Wait?! what?! The Malfoy's are half blood's? since when? Wait till-

Shhhh!

Lupin: Look this all a very detailed matter.. but in light of the circumstances and the already confusing, family history aside, it's loyalty that must be accounted for, blood aside.

Severus: *He almost mentally laughed in retrospect* Oh, to say the least! Lupin, please do tell us more of your..."unconidtional loyality". Especialy, when the full moon-

female: Like your one to talk, Severus.

Ron: That girl's gotta a point ya know. *Ron whispered quickly across the bannister at the others, they nodded almost simultamously*

Severus: Indeed? Do, elborate. *he vemonised*

Female: One, hardley needs to explain. Especialy not to one involved in kicking her out of her OWN common room, during sixth year. Lest we recall, my sleeping arrangments from then on- *she huffed*

Lupin: LOOK CAN WE-

Severus: As I recall, I was not involved in the matter. *he stated calmly*

Female voice: Not invovled?!

Sirius: Banica! Snivallus! Just kiss up already, you've been at each other like prancing cornish pixies since fifth bloody year!

Banica and Severus: I BEG YOUR PARDON?!

Harry: WHAT?!

Severus:... *muttering*

Banica: I concur.

*Teenagers attempting to grasp and piece together the identities of those talking all confusingly mixed closer the long extended ear*

Snape: Do not twitter so.

Banica: Twitter? Me? Hardly. That's skylark's speciality. Severus... How could you be so imprudent, surely you see the irony of the conversation?

Snape: enough.

Banica: Why-

Snape: I. said. enough!

Serius: Leave it Inle...he is obviously still sour...

Banica: Yes. he is. *her voice erupted pangs of hurt leaving a rather uncared for atmosphere to those listening to the conversation. Severus turned away, avoiding all eye contact... Banica sighed, trying conceal her desperado reflection at attempting win over the potion master's interests.*

George: Okay so this is starting to get dramatic-

Fred: Anyone catch names?

Ginny: Inle/ Banica? The Slytherin...

Hermione: And she knows professor Snape to...

Ginny: Do you think they're child hood friends?

Fred and George: doesn't sound like it... *they raised an eye brow*

Ron: Ewww, who the bloody hell would fall for that greecy git?

Banica: Forgive me...Severus...

Fred: That girl obviously.

Shhhhh!

Lupin: I think it's better that we discuss...something else...

maiel voice: Indeed. Moon's what's been happening with Tommy then? give us the updates.

Lupin: it's not so much Voldemort... but rather the paranoia he's set by his supposive return...

*Just as Harry leaned into the conversation more the microphone of the ear drum began to scramble as a chewing sound edmited from the other end... Cookshanks... Hermione's cat began to pull down on the ear*

George: Get off it!

Fred: Quick. Get it up.

Hermione: Crookshanks. Stop it.

George: Get off, you bloody cat.

Hermione: Crookshanks. Leave it alone. *with that the cat pulled it off the wire completely...and their spying came to an end. They all grunted and pulled away from the stairs*

Ron: Hermione, I hate your cat.

Hermione: Bad Crookshanks.

George: It was just gettin' interesting as well.

*They marched back to their room, or rather Fred and George disappeared and reappeared beside them as they entered slamming the door in shock hermione grunted as they all sat around one bed around Harry*

Fred: well.. that was...

George: Informal.

Hermione: Curious more than all...

Ron: I didn't even see em' arrive and we've been here a few days.

Hermione: Nor I ... that's the strange thing...

Harry: Does Dumbledore know em'?

Fred: I'm sure he does mate, since she's a "Slytherin"-

Ron: And she's friends with Snape, maybe they're not good news.


End file.
